castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Azriel, the Angel of Wrath
This article is about the monster. For the hero, see Azriel, The Angel of Wrath. :See Azriel for the hero version. Azriel, the Angel of Wrath can be summoned on the Alchemy Summons page if you have the Orb of Azriel, which comes from the Kingdom of Heaven's Special Mission: Archangels Wrath You have 168 hours to complete the battle before it flees. = Basic Information = Azriel has roughly 640 million health. Up to 135 people total may participate in the battle. Of these participants, only a set number can participate based on that player's level at the time of joining the battle. :* 45 people levels 150+ :* 30 people levels 100-149 :* 30 people levels 50-99 :* 30 people levels 1-49 = Attacking Azriel = Strategy for Azriel requires watching, waiting, and performing the correct action at the correct time to minimize damage to your party and maximize damage to the Angel of Wrath. The power of primary attacks is affected by the health of the party. Attacks at minimal health appear to be approximately 40-50% as powerful as attacks at full health, making it important for the party not to overwhelm its healers through self-inflicted damage due to ineffectual, repeated attacks when health is low. If you continue to strike Azriel when the party health is low, you will do relatively more damage to the party than you will to Azriel, so it is a good idea to have a patient team that works together. If you are looking for a "whenever" class and are willing to expend energy throughout the fight, you are best to choose Cleric to heal, or Warrior to strengthen, as both can use their secondary abilities throughout the fight. (Even after the party reaches maximum strength, Warrior strengthening continues to provide its healing side-effect.) If you choose Mage or Rogue, you will have to wait to use your secondary ability until your character's class role is called for in the status window. These classes are good choices for those who would prefer to expend less energy during a fight. The class focus changes randomly during the course of battle after each 4-8 hour open window expires. If the status bar is already full for the current class function (e.g. cripple or deflect), or the current status pertains to a different class, secondary attacks for Mages or Rogues will have no effect and simply return (0) effect. For more information on the different classes, please see the Class page. Azriel Power Attack Damage Formula ??? Siege Weapons While fighting Azriel, there are 7 different siege weapons that can be launched to deal extra damage. Catapults * Needs 30 people to launch * Does 22,250,000 damage Ballista * Needs 60 people to launch * Does 27,500,000 damage Fire Catapult * Needs 90 people to launch * Does 32,500,000 damage Silverlight Angels * Needs 120 people to launch * Does 37,500,000 damage Phoenixes * Needs 200 people to launch * Does 42,500,000 damage Blizzard * Needs 250 people to launch * Does 47,500,000 damage Inferno * Needs 300 people to launch * Does 55,000,000 damage Total Damage: + + + + + + }}}} Approx - 44.1% of required damage = Battle Lore = Before The Quest: Archangels Wrath You finally make it to the main chamber and up above you can see a majestic angel floating above. It seems she is unaware of your presence but suddenly she starts to descend towards the chamber floor and stares at you with her piercing eyes. (Azriel Boss fight coming soon!) Quest Completion Azriel: I was expecting you would eventually make your appearance in the Kingdom of Heaven. I suppose it was only a matter of time until you figured out. I was surprised that you were so quick to follow Mephistopheles through the Undead Realm and Underworld without even thinking of how vulnerable Valeria would be. '' ''You: Who are you and why are you doing this? What is your connection to Mephistopheles? '' ''Azriel: I apologize for being rude. I am Azriel, the Angel of Wrath. If you truly want answers, fight me and defeat me if you can! '' Azriel Summoned Embrace My Wrath! Azriel Slain ''Azriel swoops down from above with her mighty sword raised high. You are so mesmerized by the gracefulness of her flight and the speed at which she closes in on you that you barely have time to dodge her strike. As you roll out of the way and dodge the strike, Azriel is already on you unleashing a flurry of strikes. You are only able to parry a few of her strikes. As her blade breaks skin, a searing pain unlike any you have felt before shoots up your sides and takes your breath away. Azriels blade must be infused with some sort of magical energy. You struggle to stand on your feet but before you have a chance to fully recover, Azriel is again on you. This time Azriel begins to cast a spell and is surrounded by a shining blue light. She waves her hand in your direction and the ground begins to shake violently as if a volcano was about to erupt. The chamber itself feels like it is about to collapse on itself. Suddenly, Excalibur starts to glow, similar to when you opened the pathway to the Kingdom of Heaven. You feel power course through your veins. The searing pain from Azriels wounds instantly subside and you are able to think clearly and focus on the matter at hand. Azriel herself seems to have slowed. Azriel again raises her sword for a strike. This time you raise Excalibur to easily block the strike. Excalibur cuts through Azriels blade as if it were not there. Azriel does her best to avoid your weapon as she twists away but Excalibur runs cleanly through her side. Azriel yelps in pain and grabs her side. She begins to bleed profusely and starts to lose the color from her face. Azriel: "Impossible! No man-made weapon should be able to hurt an Archangel as myself. Only weapons forged from the Light or the Darkness would be able to harm archangels… You: "I do not want to kill you! But you will force my hand if you do not tell me what your involvement with Mephistopheles is!" Azriel: "As I promised, upon my defeat, I would divulge my reasons. Eons ago, when the continent of Valeria had just been born, there was a time of peace. The Creator was responsible for maintaining that peace. I admired the Creator for its fairness, its wisdom, and all its glory. Then on the fateful day, the Creator just decided to leave. Before the Creator left, it charged me with the responsibility to maintain that peace. I watched over everything and did my best to maintain that peace. As time passed, it became apparent to me that all individuals are greedy and thirst for power. Conflicts arise, wars break out. Pain and suffering are inevitable. Why should I prolong the inevitable suffering? Why not end all this suffering? My efforts to maintain peace were meaningless. Over time, I realized that the intentions of Mephistopheles were the same as my own; to end the suffering. " You: "Is that your answer? If it is, you are nothing but a selfish fool! Your actions are no different than a cowards. Mephistopheles is able to see the hatred within yourself and exploit it. Mephistopheles is using you as a puppet. Mephistopheles only wishes to rule over this world and cause more suffering. Although you may have given up hope, I will find a way. I will still continue to fight and break the cycle of suffering." Azriel: "The life of a human is but a fleeting moment for beings such as us. If you have lived as long as I have, you would come to realize the futility of your efforts. I have no more attachment to this world and am ready to accept my fate…." As you walk towards Azriel with Excalibur grasped firmly between your hands, the sweat rolls down your forehead. You wish it did not have to end this way. Then suddenly, the chamber begins to shake. The foundation must have been damaged from Azriels spell. It looks as its about to completely collapse. As you are running towards the exit, you catch a glimpse of the ground swallowing up Azriel into a fissure. Azriel is gone... With Azriel now gone, you are sure the Kingdom of Heaven and possibly the rest of the world will be thrown into disarray. Your only hope is to find Mephistopheles as soon as possible and end this conflict. = Rewards = Rewards on Every Attack When attacking, you will earn... *X-Y experience per hitDon't know exactly, but I get 354exp in a 50stamina attack... have screenshot. that's 7 exp per 1 stamina *0-100,000 gold per hit (Depends on level) (Sometimes 200,000) *0-2 Demi-points per hit When using your energy, you will earn... *10-18 experience per energy use (Sometimes up to 56) *0-400,000 gold per energy use (Depends on level) (Sometimes 800,000 gold) *0-2 Demi-points per energy use Rewards After Slaying Azriel Rare Chance Drops * Avenging Mace * Zealot Robes * Celestial Helm * Holy Aura * Gladiator * Arcanist * Hellkite Minion Epic Chance Drops * Deliverance * Consecration * Purgatory * Blood Flask * Arcangels Battlegear Legendary Chance Drops * * Epic Summoner Chance Drops (Note: Only the summoner is eligible for this drop) * Angelic Rebirth Chance of Getting Epic/Legendary Loot (These numbers were generated by this spreadsheet, and may change as more data is added. If you wish to help discover the mechanics behind Epic Loot drops, please add your data to the spreadsheet.) Epic Loot The odds of getting Epic Loot from Azriel is... well... odd. You have very little chance of getting any kind of Epic Loot if you deal less than 3 million damage (if you are level 150+). Once you deal at least 3 million damage, you are almost guaranteed to always get 2 pieces of Epic Loot. 7.5 million should almost guarantee 3 epic slots. (please note, there is always a chance that 1 epic slot can turn into an extra land instead) For every Epic Loot item that Azriel can drop (except for the Angelic Rebirth spell), there is slightly less than a 20% chance of getting any one of the 5 items. For the Angelic Rebirth spell, there is roughly a 2% chance of getting this item. (Note: this 2% is accurate if it is to be treated like other Epics, however I believe it is more likely to be treated like Legendary, therefore it seems you need to do amounts of activity to get a chance to get a legendary, then you may have about 50% chance. This however is still unclear due to limited data currently) Legendary Loot To be eligible to receive Legendary Loot from a monster, you need to deal at least 6 million damage to the monster. As you deal more damage, the odds of getting Legendary loot increases. However, Azriel is different from the other monsters in that it is not yet possible to give a "guaranteed" amount of activity required for a Legendary drop. People have done 40+ million and not got a legendary. 25+ million would be a good starting point. The % chance of getting one does go up with activity done. You have (roughly) a 66% chance to get a Soulless Pendant, and a 33% chance of getting an Alpha Bahamut Artifact = Notes = * Introduced May 21, 2010 * The loot drop list will be different for lower levels (below level 80). Archangels Battlegear and Alpha Bahamut Artifact are removed while Avenging Mace and Gladiator are moved into the Epic Chance Drops. It is assumed that Archangels Battlegear and Alpha Bahamut Artifact are unobtainable for them. * When healing azriel, the amount you heal is actually added to your dmg made. So could it be possible that Azriel really allways has HP of 600mil and what goes over that is healing. Healing doesnt really do damage to Azriel? References the screen-shot and I expect you will find a bit of text saying someone has helped earned you extra experience. (Occasionally there are random events that will multiply the standard rewards while battling.) As far as I can determine, these are the standard Experience ranges for stamina attacks: Attack / Exp range 50stam / 40-182. 20stam / 16-72 (sometimes over 100) 10stam / 8-36 05stam / 4-18 So this works out that no matter which attack you use, each stamina will earn .8 to 3.65 experience.Probably which multiplier you get in that range is strictly random. = See Also = * Azriel Attack Formula * Class Category:Monsters